This invention relates to a film storage cassette accommodating a film used, for example, as a heat-sensitive-transfer recording medium, and more particularly, to a mechanism for preventing unintended rotation of a feed reel and a take-up reel of a transfer printing film storage cassette when it is not used.
A heat-sensitive-transfer recording device using a transfer printing film of the type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,256 to Kawasaki et al. is well known. The recording device uses a transfer printing film storage cassette in which a feed reel for paying out or feeding a transfer printing film and a take-up reel for winding up the same are accommodated in a cassette case. The known transfer printing film storage cassette is usually equipped with a mechanism for preventing the transfer film from slackening due to undesired rotation of the feed reel or take-up reel at the time when the cassette is not used. One example of the rotation preventing mechanism is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (KOKAI) No. 38163/1987, in which projections are formed on the outer surfaces near the ends of the respective reels so that the projections are to be engageable with grooves formed at positions, corresponding to the projections, in the inner surface of the cassette case by axially shifting the respective reels by means of urging springs.
However, with the rotation preventing mechanism of the type described above, it is essential to provide projections on the outer surface of the reels and grooves in the inner surface of the cassette case, and to provide spring means for urging the reels toward the grooves. The provision of these members or means makes the structure of the cassette device cost for production of the same.